Vejicula: The New Blood
by Nikikeya
Summary: While vacationing abroad with friends, young college freshman Son Goku take a wrong turn in a storm, and ends up stranded in a creppy castle. Yaoi malexmale ch.3 is finally up!
1. A Wrong Turn

**AN: **A DBZ Halloween fic (Just don't expect it all to be written by Halloween. ;

**The Truly Crappy Summery: **While vacationing abroad with some friends, young College freshman Son Goku takes a wrong turn down a deserted Transylvanian road, and stumbles on a centuries old secret that will ultimately cause everything he ever thought he knew about himself to change...Forever.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot... and even then just barely.

**WARNINGS: ****THIS IS YAOI MALEXMALE **So all you poor delicate children who can't deal (Or all you poor boys I'm traumatizing, gomen. ;) Please go elsewhere. The rest enjoy! Thank you!

**PAIRINGS: **Multiple MalesXGoku VejitaGokuVejita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VEJICULA**

By Nikikeya

_**CH.1: A Wrong Turn...**_

"Are you sure Goku? We could come meet you." asked the worried voice of the boy's best friend from the other end of the line.

"No that's alright Kuri, I'm fine, but thanks. It was just a small detour, the map says there's a turn off just up ahead I can use to get back out onto the main road again." replied the ebony haired boy, as he squinted trying to see out his windshield as it was pelted with what seemed to be never ending buckets of rain, the wind howled past so hard that the whole car shuddered,"I just wish it wasn't raining so hard."

Long grey branches scrapped over the car's roof, Goku shuddered he didn't like the looks of this place at all, he was on a dirt road lined on either side by a dense Forrest of old dead trees, he'd been driving through the wood since late afternoon.

"Really? Its raining? Where the heck are you?? Bulma, Yamcha, Chichi and I are sitting out in front of the Hotel watching the stars!" said Kuririn incredulously.

"Well its raining buckets here!" Goku said snappishly.

He was a little put out that his friends were having fun watching the stars, safe warm and dry, while he was all alone on a dark scary road miles from anywhere freezing since the heater in his old wreck of a car was broken, and water leaked in from around the driver's side window, soaking him.

The car bumped along over the uneven ground. His cell phone connection becoming stat-icy. thunder banged over head like an explosion, it was all Goku could do not to whimper, he had always hated storms, a fact that all his friends knew.

"We could come get you, that old junk car you're driving's useless in a storm, Yamcha's SUV is better." said Kuririn, his voice becoming heavy with worry once more.

Goku, now feeling terribly guilty for snapping earlier, declined, "No you guys relax, I'll just pull over till it clears up some, then get going again."

The buzz over the line got worse. Lightening flashed again in waves lighting the whole sky, Goku shivered involuntarily at the sight. No way was he stopping anytime soon, he wanted to get out of this place, and quick!

"You really sure? R-"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks. Bye." said Goku hanging up before the smaller teen could offer again. His friends where too good to him, he didn't deserve it.

Looking back out the dirt road came out from under the line of dead twisted trees he'd been in into and open moore, small rolling hills speckled with...!!!?

"Graves!!??" gulped the teen, looking out at the massive cemetery which seemed to stretch on forever in every direction.

"Why me?" whimpered Goku, hunching lower over the wheel and speeding up, he hated cemeteries, even worse than he hated storms, but put the two together, both being so overwhelming, the poor boy was feeling feint, he wished for the first time that he had taken Kuririn up on his offer, foolish pride be damned, he was scared!

The thunder crashed again and lightning flared filling the sky and turning everything hot white, more water pored in through the wind along with wind that again rocked the car, Goku sped up more, then forced himself to slow down, he couldn't panic. He needed to stay calm, the last thing he wanted was to crash and be stranded here.

--------------------------------------------------

The rain continued to pour as the small beat up car drove along the road bumping up and down.

They watched in silence.

It had been soo long since they had, had a visitor.

Too long since they had, had: Fresh Blood...

As the car speed forward, a hand, rotted and grey clawed its way up from under the cold earth at the center of the road, reaching up it snaked its long boney grey fingers around the gas line on the underside of the car, the arm was wrenched free from the ground, long withered tendons dangling from the end, it kept its perches on the gas line, and with a quick devastating twist it riped the rubber hose in half, half falling with it back to the road below.

Upon landing the severed arm flipped itself over palm down and digging its fingers in to the ground drug itself back to the hole. crawling inside the earth closed up over it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the car Goku hadn't noticed any thing till he saw the hand on the lighted gas barometer drop from over half full to empty in mere seconds, yelping the boy could do nothing as the car choked and coughed to a hault in the middle of the road.

Stunned, the teen just sat there for the next few minutes, foot pushing down on the gas peddle repeatedly, trying desperately to get the car to move forward, even though he knew it couldn't without gas, for a minute Goku just pressed his for head against the steering wheel, this couldn't be happening, he needed go go check maybe something was was just tangled around the hose, the boy shudder, shivering so bad he practically convulsed. He didn't want to get out of the car. Not here. Not in the dark.

Screwing up all his courage, the boy opened his door, he had to press his full weight against it to get it to open the wind was blowing so hard. Almost as if telling him not to get out.

Trembling terribly the boy reached back in and got a flashlight from the glove compartment, closing it again by sticking the duct tape back in place.

He then crawled back out and bent down, crawling onto his belly, to look under the car.

The flashlight beam fell on the problem immediately, part of the torn hose was dangling out from underneath, the last few precious drops of fuel dripping down into the black mud.

His heart clenched painful, he was trapped. stranded here, shoving himself back up he wrenched open the door and fumbled for his Cell phone, turning it on. the screen read "No Service".

Goku sank down to his knees trembling, the cold wind whipping at his fly away hair, stinging his wet cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd sat there for a good while crying before his senses returned to him.

He was stranded on an abandoned road, in a cemetery at night, in a storm. Soaking, cold, hungry, with no food, or heat, and very little money since his friends knew better then to trust him with too much. And no one was going to come looking for him tonight or probably even tomorrow cause he'd told Kuririn that he was going to wait the storm out. It could be days before they came looking for him, and he'd never even told them what road he was on. He needed a plan... first he needed to get his stuff out of the trunk, he needed to get into some dry clothes...

Standing up he was about to grab the keys when a light feel on him, it wasn't lightning, it was from a lantern, and holding the lantern, Goku couldn't make the stranger out as the light from the lantern didn't seemed to touch any part of it, a voice sounded.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, this is privet property!" growled the voice.

Goku shrank back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! I g-got lost and my car b-broke down and-" he started coughing. shivering and suddenly feeling oddly warm.

The stranger seemed to pause and look him over more carefully, lifting his lantern so that the light shone onto Goku's face, it was too bright, it hurt. Goku raised an arm to shield his eyes, the stranger caught him by the wrist.

"Come, you need to get inside." said the figure, pulling him along.

"B-but my things?!" protested the teen, looking back at the car.

"I'll send someone for them later." replied the voice in a curt way that said the conversation was over.

Goku trailed behind, he was starting to feel hot and dizzy, stumbling along quickly in the dark, his wrist still trapped within the stranger's strong grasp.

Lightening struck and for the first time Goku was able to make out some details, the stranger was about half ahead shorter then him with broad shoulders and a very straight posture, he was shrouded in a simple hooded cape, made of a sturdy black clothe, it didn't look very warm though, not Goku thought that it was very cold now, he was practically burning it was so hot, strange that he wasn't sweating even as he was feeling more and more out of breathe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the things Goku had expected, a castle wasn't one of them, it was tall and dark and ancient, with some deeply unsettling air about it, it made him shiver and feel cold again, deathly cold. It had loomed up in the distance from nowhere it seemed just moments after he started following the man.

(Goku had concluded that it could only be a man due to the shoulders and the firm grip, he'd never met a woman with such a strong grip. Not even Chichi, ((Who was the strongest girl he knew.)) could drag him like this guy could.)

The rational part of Goku's mind puzzled over this since it seemed like he should have been able to see it from the car, 'I wasn't paying attention, I was panicking then.' He said to himself, still he shivered again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was filling with the grey light that always proceeds the dawn, by the time they reached the castle.

The man suddenly let go of Goku's wrist, and hurried forward to push open one of the enormous wooden doors, like it was nothing, and then motioned for Goku to go in.

"Well hurry up! It'll be sun rise before we get in if you keep stalling!"

Goku blushed, and hurried in past him, embarrassed at being scolded. The man followed quickly, closing the doors behind him tightly.

Inside the castle was very dark, the man grabbed ahold of Goku's wrist again and begun dragging him once more.

As they went on, down several halls and up three flights of stairs Goku realized something that struck him as being very strange: There were no windows. Not a single one in the whole castle so far. He was beginning to feel really weak and wobbly with fatigue by the point they got to the next landing.

The man lead him over to a door.

"Stay here." the man commanded and went in side closing the door tightly behind him, Goku shivered and coughed abit, oh how he wished he could sit down, his legs were sore and numb, and his back and stomach were hurting.

The man came back out a few minuets later and pulled Goku inside.

There was a large pool in the center of the room full of warm water the room was illuminated with several burning torches.

"Bathe, I'll return in a few moments... well go ahead!" said the man as he left.

Blinking Goku gently took of his water logged clothes and rather unsure of himself, he stumbled forward and sat on the side of the pool, dipping his legs in the water, it was heavenly! Just the right temperature, sliding forward he slipped into the pool, gasping in surprise as the water came all the way up to his nose and then well over his head before his feet touched the bottom, he realized he was at the deep end and swam down to a more shallow location.

As for bathing there was several pieces of pumas to scrub with in a small indentation in the stone wall beside the pool, and some bottles filled with inscents as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was just finishing up when the black robed man returned carrying several articles of clothing.

"Your finished. Good. Now get these on and I'll lead you to the room you'll be staying in, then I suggest you get some rest."

Goku did as he was told, though he was painfully awear of the man's eyes on him, trailing almost hungrily up and down his slender frame. It was unnerving but he bared it.

The clothing or night gown as it turned out to be was plain white U neck with a V slit down the chest that could be laced up. there was also cloth slippers.

After getting into the odd ensemble on, the man lead him down two more halls and into a large room with a fire already blazing in the hearth.

"Now sleep, I'll awaken you later to eat." said the man, still standing it the shadows.

"Thank you." said Goku climbing up the small steps to crawl onto the enormous bed, he snuggled in under the covers and had just closed his eyes when the man spoke again suddenly.

"I don't believe I ever caught you're name friend."

"I'm Goku. Son Goku..." said the teen sleepily, "What's your's?"

There was no reply, setting up Goku looked around, the man was already gone.

'I'll just ask him later.' decided the boy, his mind drowsy, and so wriggling back down under the soft heavy covers the boy drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark chamber down in the bowels of the castle the black robed man stepped up an lowered himself to on knee before his lord: The man sat on a throne his dark red hair swept back into a wild flame.

"Sire, he has returned, Kakarot is back."

A smirk slipped on to pale lips that pulled back to reveal long sharp fangs, "Excellent, well done Seventeen."

His Kakarot had finally returned him, after six millennia he was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay end Ch.1

Chapter 2: A New, Familiar Place.


	2. Tales Of The Windtrice

**An:** Chapter 2 Sorry it took so long... life somtimes I wish I didn't have to deal with things beyound my writting but that clearly is not possible...

Um as for the Japanese names and terminology, Just ignore them illogicalness of transylvaian people using them okay. ;

Also the Title of the chapter has changed. I know I said it would be: "A New, Familiar Place" but that didn't fit good with what I wrote.

**Also:**This story is also arcived on ((http// nikikeya-chan. deviantart. com)) (remove spaces)

**The Truly Crappy Summery: **While vacationing abroad with some friends, young College freshman Son Goku takes a wrong turn down a deserted transylvanian road, and stumbles on a centuries old secret that will ultimately cause everything he ever thought he knew about himself to change...Forever.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot... and even then just barely.

**WARNINGS: ****THIS IS YAOI MALEXMALE **So all you poor delicate children who can't deal (Or all you poor boys I'm traumatizing, gomen. ;) Please go elsewhere. The rest enjoy! Thank you!

**PAIRINGS: **Multiple MalesXGoku VejitaGokuVejita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VEJICULA: THE NEW BLOOD

By Nikikeya

Ch.2: Tales Of The Windtrice

When Goku woke up several torches were lite on the wall, as was a lamp on the bedside table, crawling across the enormous bed, the boy jumped down a little less than graciously from the bed to the floor, landing with a thud on his side. (he'd forgotten about the steps.)

Sitting up Goku looked around, the man was back standing in the shadows, he was chuckling softly at the boy, Goku blushed angrily and got to his feet, just as the man stepped forward.

Goku was surprised to see the "man" only looked about his age, and had straight shiny ebony hair that was cut just above the shoulders, ivory skin that seemed overly pale and ice blue eyes which never seemed to catch the light, but were oddly luminous on their own.

"Good evening Go-ku. I trust you slept well." said the other teen, smirking. he was dresses in black pants with a white long sleeved shirt with a v-cut lace up collar, and a black vest.

Goku nodded, still blushing.

"Well that's good, the storm is back and very bad, its gotten worse over the day, the wind is especially strong. Its a good thing you were so close to the castle, not in the center of the Windtrice, when you broke down."

"Windtrice?"

"The Windtrice Cemetery, largest one around... And the most haunted." said the boy smiling eerily.

"I believe it." shuddered Goku.

The blue eyed teen smirked, "My but where are my manners? I've brought your clothes for the day. Here."

He passed Goku another bundle of clothes, inspecting them Goku frowned.

"These aren't my clothes." he said looking down at the puffy white shirt with the frilled neck, a red waist coat with gold embroidery and buttons and a pair of brown pants and a blazer.

"Yes sorry, no ones been out to retrieve your things yet, I'm afraid. Are these things suitable? I can have something else prepared if you'd prefer?" said the blue eyed teen.

"No," said Goku dressing quickly in all but the blazer, painfully awear he was being watched again, "These are fine, thanks, but I think I'll just wear this stuff, the over coat's a little bit too much."

"I'll keep that in mind." smirked the boy.

Goku raised an eyebrow and then said, "What's your name?"

"Just call me Seventeen." said the boy off handedly.

"Seventeen??" asked Goku nonplussed.

"Unless you'd prefer Junanagou." said the teen.

"But why were you named for a number??"

"I was the 17th son in the family. The folks ran out of names." smirked the teen.

Goku sweat dropped, "Ju-kun?? ...How's about that?"

"That's a new one...Ju-kun... I like it." nodded 17 smiling his eyes traveling over Goku, the boy felt oddly naked under the gaze of the intense blue eyes, it was as though he was being x-rayed. He trembled slightly.

Goku's stomach growled, he blushed again. 17 laughed and moved forward grabbing his hand this time, instead of his wrist.

"This way... Ku-chan." smirked the boy evilly, Goku literally felt the red come into his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Castle, unlike that morning, was well lite now, torches blazing in their brackets along the wall, illuminating worn tapestries, and paintings that looked centuries old, scenes of great battles, and mystical creatures, portraits and-

Goku stopped dead, eyes lock on a figure in one of the paintings, 17 stopped and looked as well, a smiled.

"Lord Kakarot Von Windtrice. a German nobleman who's family immigrated to this land centuries ago, after losing favor in their country." he said smiling at Goku sideways with those strange glowing blue eyes.

Goku gulped, there staring out from the tarnished frame, was a young man that looked so incredibly similar...

"He looks just like me... or I look like him..." Goku shivered and coughed as a shock of cold air blew by him, 17 moved forward quickly.

"Sorry about that, this place is old and drafty. It seems you're still not well from staying outside last night... Come, there's a sitting room just ahead that should be in use now. You can warm up in there." said the smaller teen leading the way.

Goku's mind however was still on the portrait of Von Windtrice... Windtrice... "Hey, Ju-kun?"

"Yes?" asked the boy looking back.

"Windtrice... wasn't that the name of the cemetery?" asked Goku shivering harder as another phantom breeze blew.

"Yes, named for the Windtrice family whose buried there, hundreds upon hundreds of generations of Windtrice family members, and those servants who served under them, they came to this land ill prepared for the harsh living conditions, many died in just the first year, including both Kakarot's parents, afterward Kakarot's elder siblings fought eachother for control of the family fortune, and Kakarot became ill during that time, he was always quite sickly." said 17 fish-eying Goku in that strange way again. "Ah here we are."

"You speak as if you knew him personally... so are the Windtrices the ones who built this castle?" asked the boy as he was lead over to a large soft chair infront of a roaring fire, the warmth of which felt delicious sinking into his chilled skin, warming him to the marrow.

"No, the castle was here long before the Windtrices came, much longer. They built Windtrice manor, it lays out beyond the moore to the west, beyond the cemetery, the road doesn't lead to it anymore." said 17.

Goku felt a chill creep up his spine at the word cemetery, he was just about to ask more about it when the door to the sitting room opened again and a girl about 17's height, in fact, whoa! She looked just like him, save the blond hair. She was wearing a long black gown that pooled at her feet.

"Ah Ku-chan, let me introduce my sister: this is Eighteen. Juhachigou if you will." smirked 17. "Eighteen this is Son Goku."

"Charmed." said the girl flatly, Goku got the impression she was mad about something.

However he just had to ask, "Eighteen? So don't tell me. You were the 18th girl in your family?"

18 looked at 17, "What's this drivel 17?"

"Had to make up some reason sister dear." smiled the boy, "You must admit our names are odd."

the girl sniffed.

Goku blushed, "Oh so you were lying earlier?"

17 stuck out his tongue cutely, "Yup, sorry. Truth is I can't really tell you why we're named after numbers."

Goku dropped the subject of names after that as 18 was looking rather peeved.

"Junana I need to speak with you. In privet."

17 nodded and looked at Goku, "I'll be back momentarily then I'll take you to eat."

Goku nodded and looked back at the fire, behind him, he heard the door shut behind the siblings, the room was warm, and quite, and the overstuffed chair was so soft, and comfortable. Goku felt his eyelids getting heavy, his eyes were closing before he knew it, and he fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 walked behind his sister in silence, finally though, she spoke.

"You're getting attached."

"Should I not? He's staying here from now on after all." said 17 flatly, not seeing where she was going with this.

"Ku-chan?" she asked incredulously.

"It was a joke, he calls me Ju-kun and I call him Ku-chan, he doesn't mind. and he is a cutie."

"He's Kakarot-sama! You don't show such disrespect, if Vejita-sama heard-"

"But he didn't. Fine, fine I'll stop. Happy??" pouted the boy.

"Ecstatic." said the girl coldly, "We feed tonight, you are to remain here and watch the child... I'll bring you back something."

"Hunh, I can't call him Ku-chan, but you can call him a child."

"Because he is one, especially compared to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku woke up with 17 standing over his looking amused.

"Sleep well, sweet prince?" sniggered the blue eyed teen.

Goku shook himself out of his warm stupor, "Sorry."

"Its fine, comon." said 17 helping Goku up, he then turned to another chair behind him and picked up a heavy dark green hooded cloak, which he then handed to Goku. "This should keep you warm."

"Thank you." said Goku, blushing again, much to his own annoyance, it seemed he was blushing way more than usual lately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 lead the way down to the kitchens, which lay on the ground floor, naming the people in the portraits, and the themes of the different tapestries, as the past them, it was actually pretty cool, as several of the portraits so far had been realitives of Kakarot Von Windtrice.

"Why are the portraits here tho, if they lived somewheres different?" asked Goku eying Kargenoff Von Windtrice, Kakarot's uncle who had been murder in his sleep, Goku shivered and pulled the cloak around himself tighter.

"Kakarot married into the family who owns this castle, he brought the portraits along seeing as he couldn't go home." said 17 briskly.

"Why couldn't he go home?" asked Goku.

17 paused and turned to look him up and down, finally locking eyes, "His health wouldn't permit it. Its quite a long ways to the manor from the castle, especially now that the road no longer exists."

"So are there still Windtrices living there? Or did they all die out?" asked Goku, he couldn't imagine how lonely Kakarot must have felt, to be alone so far from one's family in this big dark castle, while being ill no less...

Goku himself had never had any family, he'd grown up with Kuririn in an orphanage, never knowing anything about his real family or where he'd come from.

"Yes, there are, there's a whole village there now, surrounding the manor." 17 said. "This is Dahoven Von Windtrice, he was Kakarot's third eldest brother, he came here once to see him, but a fight broke out between him and Kakarot's fiancee. He wanted to take Kakarot back with him, the lord wouldn't allow it and so there was a fierce battle, Dahoven was eventually killed."

"What they killed him! How could they? knowing who he was and all??" Goku asked shocked.

17 shrugged indifferently.

"Kakarot was devastated, he refused to eat for the longest time afterward, it wasn't till they brought Radditz here that he recovered." said 17 walking on.

"Radditz?" asked Goku.

"Another of Kakarot's elder brothers, he's-" 17 paused as if he realized he'd said something wrong.

"-T-there is a Radditz here now too! So please don't be alarmed if you should meet him. He's a decedent of the man I just mentioned... and the resemblance he bares to his ancestor is quite amazing..." said 17 hurriedly. Goku only nodded and they walked on.

Goku stopped suddenly as something about the previous conversation finally clicked, "He was fiancees with the lord of the castle... In otherwords... A MAN??"

17 laughed, "Yup."

Goku was silent for the rest of the trip, trying to wrap his mind around all this new information...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinning room was a lot less inviting then Goku would have liked, it was cold and dark and something under the floor boards creaked loudly and thumped.

Goku heard it and backed out of the room trembling, "Um, so Ju-kun is Juhachi-san around?"

17 who had been a few feet behind him shook his head, "Everyones gone out for the night, they'll be back before sun rise."

"Everyone? how many people live here??" asked Goku wide-eyed.

"Quite a few, it is a castle after all... I'll introduce you to some later." smiled 17.

"Um...Are you sure they all left?" asked Goku as the noise of movement sounded from below the floor again.

"Yeah." smirked 17, his smile faded tho when he noticed how uneasy the boy looked, "...Why?"

Goku's eyes locked on his then turned to stare at the dining room floor, "There's something down there, listen."

creeping over 17 stood sliently, the thudding sounded agian, acompanied this time by a scraping, that sounded like finger nails clawing at woods.

"Probably a damn ghoul, your safe though, it can't get upstairs, their stupid you know? Can't open doors. It probably dug its way in." said 17 calmly.

"Are-are you serious a ghoul??!" Goku asked.

"Well sure. It probably came up from Windtrice, must have followed your scent to the castle." said 17 moving in through the dining room to the kitchens.

"M-my scent?? Why?" asked Goku hurrying after him.

"They love fresh blood, they probably smelt you lying out there and thought it was a feast, its really lucky you were so close to the castle, the further out you are the more plentiful they are." said seventeen, grabbing up a few loaves of bread and some fruit, "Sorry we don't have much here... we usually eat out."

The thing continued to clatter around down stairs, no making wet rasping noises, Goku's appitite had completely disappeared, which, anyone who knew Goku would know, was just plain rediculous. and physically impossible.

17 didn't seem to notice however, and sat down at the table quitely.

"What will you do about it? That thing downstairs? You can't just leave it down there can you?" asked Goku trying to keep his mind off the food at the moment as the very thought of eatting at the moment was enough to make him feel sick to his stoumach.

"Oh of course not, no it will either realize it can't get to you and leave, or if its still not gone by the time the others get back, someone will go down and dispose of it." replied 17 uninterestedly.

Goku trembled as the scrapping grew loader, it was right underneath him,

"Ju-kun..." he gulped, "You're sure it can't get up here??"

17 chuckled "I promise, You just realax and eat."

Goku looked down at his food weirily, however he didn't want to appear rude, so hesitantly he took a small bite of bread, chewing it carefully and swallowed, he then glanced around in confusion.

17 blinked following the boy's wandering gaze,

"Oh! Drink! of course! How foolish of me! You waite here, I'll go get something from the cellar- No not that one!" laughed 17 as Goku's eyes widened and drop to stare suspiciously at the floor where the scratching continued.

As the older teen stood Goku went to follow suite.

"Oh! No no! You just waite here, it should only take a moment." said the blue eyed boy raising a hand in a stilling motion.

Goku fidgetted visably uncomfertable at the thought of being left alone, 17 however either didn't notice the other boy's discomfert, or he just didn't care. He left without another word or backwards glance.

**xxxxxxxxx**

So it was that Goku found himself waiting alone fifften minutes later... Goku was beyound anxious being almost in hystarical.

The frantic scratching and now pounding where near deafening, and seemed to be coming from right under his feet, as if the thing was clawing at the bottem of the floorboards.

Goku was shaking like a leaf, if this was some joke to freek him out, that Ju-kun and Juuhachi-san had come up with, then they had done their job well, all he wanted to do at the moment was bolt, why was he still sitting there??

_'He said he'd be right back, what's taking so long? Is he okay? Did he fall? Should I go look?'_

Goku was just standing up to act on this impulse, when suddenly the floor beneth his feet exploded upwards and he fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heehee evil cliffy! don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now!

Next: _Ch.3: In The Basement..._

**REVEIWS** (Frig the rules I can't very well respond to anonomus reveiws with the stupid reply button. and sence I'm bothering to reply, I'm replying to ALL.)

**Tootie 07**: Thank you for your kind encouraging words, I'm truely sorry I didn't update sooner, hopefully your still around.

**CogitoProxy**: Thank you, yes I know its so frustraiting when that happens, for both the reader and the author, I've had such good story ideas, and started writting them only to realize I've forgot what I was going to write, or ran out of ideas, and sadly just given up afterwards (But I won't stop writting this one, even if I have to hire a cowritter to help out.)

**GokouLuver777**: _(Lol yur penname brings back old memories, back when I had Webtv I was GokudoLUVer XDXD)_ Here's yur next fix, yes WHAT IS going to happen (Sorry to leave you hanging again.) I was hoping everyone would asume it was indeed his Veggie-ness X3 and not just Juunana the perv! XDXD

**Emotionless Regret**: Glad yur interested! Here's an update finally, sorry for the wait.

**Yaoicreator**: Yes Jita as a vamp is VERY hawt and extremely smexy, hoping to get him in by next chapter and get some humor going! (Along with our Antagonist...heehee...)

**TheRedDahlia**: Thank you, yes Jita does do well as a vamp, it seems to be natural, either Vamp or Demon, I'd die laughing if I found an _Angel Vejita_ fic (where he wasn't OOC)

**littlevamp:** (heehee such an appropriate name!) Thank you for the reveiw and I don't intend to stop this fic.

**Julesie: **Such an interesting penname, I had to keep rechecking the spelling (yes I'm truely that bad at spelling) Really? Wow I had no Idea this was rare... I got the idea a long time ago for a picture...

**That's everyone who reveiwed so far.**

**Thanks again to all who reveiw!**

**-Cloud**


	3. In The Cellar

VEJICULA: THE NEW BLOOD

AN: Sorry for the long wait I had some serious PC problems which delayed the process; I hope no one is too upset with me. I promise I'll have the next chapter up much sooner.

Disclaimer: Do I haveta do this every damn time?? :sigh: I do not own DBZ nor any of its characters, I barely own this plot

Summery: In the last chapter Goku was introduced to 17 aka Ju-kun received a new nickname Ku-chan, courtesy of Ju-kun and met 18 or Juhachi-san, and last but not least fell through the dinning room floor… thanks to a creepy ghoul…

Warnings: YAOI MALEXMALE STUFF, Good kids shouldn't read this stuff. If you don't like my story don't read it. To those who do and review; thank you!

**VEJICULA: THE NEW BLOOD**

**BY NIKIKEYA-**

**Ch.3: In The Cellar...**

Goku slowly regained consciousness, his senses fuzzy and muddled; he tried to get his Barings for a moment before opening his eyes...

He had been sitting at a table before falling to sleep... beneath him he felt cold stone. So how had he ended up on the floor then? Had he fallen off the chair?

Something cold pressed it self up and slide up along his head just past the hairline near his right temple, where the young man was beginning to register a slight pain. Was it a wash clothe? The object slide over his temple again.

It felt more like a gel pack; it was as cold as ice...

Goku was about to open his eyes when a drawn out wet gasp made him reconsider, a thought came; the dinning room had had a wooden floor... Cold stone still lay below him...

The cold moved along his temple again, Goku trembled, a small whimper escaping, slowly he opened his eyes and stared up, above him some twenty feet stood the ceiling, and a hole that used to be where he had stood in the dinning room, and partially blocking the view was.

Goku's Heart stopped as he looked up at it, it was twice his size, bone body beyond emaciated, its grayish-white skin clung to its skeletal frame, the nose no more then two slits in its sunken in face, the eyes were pure white no iris, or pupils, they glowed with a cold eerie light.

The worst part however was the SMELL, Goku sucked in a breath and started to choke, rancid, putrid, rotting flesh and the coppery smell of blood, it was overwhelming.

The things mouth had no lips, just teeth, sharp horrible looking teeth, Goku whimpered again as the thing opened its mouth with a sharp rattling intake of breath.

A long black tongue snaked out dipping down and pressing its way into a gash on the side of the teen's head, and scooping out the warm blood within.

Another small whimper sounded from the boy below it, it paid little mind though, it would kill and eat the child at its own leisure, right now though it was enjoying itself, it was so rare to find fresh blood. The Cursed Ones never left any, left good meat yes, but never any blood.

It moved one long bony fingered hand over to rest atop the young man's chest, effectively pinning him down, so that he couldn't try to run away and spoil its meal; the child's heart was pounding wildly in his small chest, sending more delicious warm blood rushing to the wound, it lapped it all down greedily, lucky it was it had found its way in yes, luck it was to have found such sweet blood...

Goku however was not content as the ghoul to just lay there and be eaten alive, he was franticly looking around for a way to free himself from the monsters cold strong clutches, he tried to turn his head only to have the ghoul's other large strong hand come atop his head and turn it back the way it wanted him to look with a painful jerk, Goku didn't dare move more than his eyes after that, this thing could easily snap his neck it had proved that... Eyes... without really thinking about what he was doing the teen brought his hands up to claw the monster's face, the fingers of his left hand finding there mark and tearing into the creature's eye.

The ghoul threw its head back clawing at its face and uttered a shriek that made Goku's inside want to shrivel up. Goku however didn't waste the opportunity, staggering to his feet the boy hurried along as quick as he could around large wine casks and boxes, over to one side he caught site of what must have been the way the ghoul had got in; there was a small round tunnel built into the wall, most likely used for drainage, the Iron bars that had once covered it were twisted aside and broken off.

Goku ran past it, the only place that lead was outside where it was storming and there were even more ghouls and god only knew what else at this rate he was expecting Frankenstein and the Wolf man to turn up anytime, hell he wouldn't have been surprised if _Dracula_ popped in to say hi.

The teen followed a tunnel down away from the cellar, picking up speed as he went; his head was pounding in time with his heart. Behind him he could hear the ghoul crashing around half blindly trying to find him.

The ghoul sent the splintered fragment of what had been a heavy wooden crate at him, a piece struck the teen behind the knee making him stumble, Goku screamed and scrambled back onto his feet as more and more things came flying his way.

However it seemed in its eagerness to throw things at him the ghoul had stopped running, giving Goku an even greater lead...

Goku looked behind him worriedly and then back at his current dilemma; just ahead the tunnel through which he'd been traveling split into three separate tunnels, two branching off to either side the other staying strait, none of which looked particularly inviting to the frightened teen.

Another soul shattering screech from close behind him sent him sprinting straight forward into the central tunnel, the ghoul it would seem had caught up at last.

Goku's hair was standing on end he looked back and in the pale light he could make out the creature's hunched over form as it ran after him on all fours like some kind of demented hound.

Goku darted around another bend and stumbled to a halt, eyes wide with fear he glanced back over his shoulder, body shaking at the sound of the ghoul getting ever closer, he then moved forward laying his hands on the solid stone wall that blocked any hope of escape. His heart thudded painful as he turned and awaited his end… maybe… maybe if he was quick enough he could run back past the ghoul and back the way he'd came- the ghoul rounded the corner and Goku sprung forward trying to escape, but he wasn't fast enough as the ghoul lunged and pinned the wildly flailing and screaming teenager beneath it.

The ghoul had had enough, its gouged out eye would heal in time, but this nonsense of chasing its dinner around was ridiculous, and the gash on the child's head had already scabbed over. Irritated to no end the ghoul decided to just rip the boy open and be done with it, true this tiny human would be dead in moments but the blood would stay warm for at least an hour afterwards, which would give it plenty of time to indulge…

Goku struggled harder trying to brake free of the ghoul's fearsome hold on him, when suddenly the monster opened its mouth, its disgusting long black tongue staying inside its head as its jaws gaped open wider and wider. Goku froze realization of just what the creature intended to do to him becoming all too apparent; Squeezing his eyes shut tightly the boy let out one last terrified scream.

--

Goku felt something cold and wet dripping down onto his cheek; a cloying odor filled the air, daring to risk a peak the young man slowly opened his eyes; There dangling above him was the limp body of the ghoul, its skull crushed in, vile black blood oozing down its frame.

Goku leapt to his feet and with a shudder wiped the blood off his cheek; he then looked back up to see what was suspending this gruesome site in mid air; an arm, which attached to a robed figure.

Goku scowled and stormed forward, "Ju-kun! Where were you!? I was screaming my head off!"

The hooded figure let out an amused scoff, "I heard."

Goku paused, that voice sounded much older and deeper the 17's, looking twice the teen realized that this person was actually a whole head taller then him, suddenly the boy didn't feel so bold; he backed off a few steps, and eyed the figure suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

There was another amused snort from under the hood, and the ghoul's body was tossed aside as the man came closer, Goku shied away further until his back touched the wall, panicked the young man looked from side to side for an escape route, the taller man laughed, and reached up slowly to lower the hood.

"You don't remember…" Came a soft amused growl, Goku trembled. The hood dropped to the man's shoulder, his eyes locking on the other's intense black orbs, "Kakarot?"

Suddenly everything went black, and Goku fell backwards into a gaping abyss, as he fell, a single word, a name, sounded from somewhere deep in his head.

"Vejita."

TBC

Hee hee sorry for the long wait peeps! Hope ya enjoy! I'm working on the next chapter now! X3

-Cloud


End file.
